My new variety of rose plant is the result of breeding efforts carried on by me at Richmond, Ind., with the object of producing a yellow rose with improved growth and flower production as a commercial forcing plant for cut flowers. This plant is a seedling derived by my crossing of an unnamed Seedling No. 63-70Y with the variety "Golden Fantasie" (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,272) in the spring of 1969. The first flowers of this new plant appeared in the fall of 1970 and the attractive, darker yellow coloring and strong fragrance of the flowers led to propagation of the new plant for observation and test. The vigorous growth of the new plant and its continuous and abundant production of attractive blooms has resulted in its propagation on a commercial scale.
The seed parent of my new plant, Seedling No. 63-70Y, is the result of the cross of an imported variety of unknown origin, identified in my records as No. 59-E, with the variety "Anniversary" (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,084) as the pollen parent. This cross with "Anniversary" was made by me at Richmond, Ind., and subsequently the seedlings so produced were found to lack any degree of consistency in propagation. One of these seedlings (63-70Y), however, when crossed with "Golden Fantasie" (P.P. 3,272), resulted in the herein disclosed new variety of yellow rose which propagates very successfully and produces a much more vigorous bush with more production than either of its parents. The pollen of "Anniversary" is in the lineage of both parents of my new variety and the new plant exhibits all of its advantageous features.
Propagation of my new variety of rose plant is now being carried on by budding, under my direction, at Richmond, Ind., and at Hamilton City, Calif., and many generations of the new plant have shown that its distinctive and advantageous characteristics hold true from generation to generation and are firmly fixed.